Volstagg/sheet
Skills Combat: Moderate - while more skilled than the average Asgardian, Volstagg's age and his girth have gotten the better of him. He is skilled with blade, sword, and ham, but not as much as he once was, and he is long past his prime. However, that does not make him incapable of handling himself - he might be the worst fighter of the Warriors' Three, Thor's best friends, but he is more than capable of holding his own with multiple empowered adversaries via what seems a combination of almost sheer luck and buffoonery, but Volstagg the Valiant is a skilled fighter. He prefers to wield a large double bladed axe of a non-customized nature in combat. Cooking: Expert - Volstagg is a surprisingly expert cook, having been taught by his wife, and is a high connossieur of fine meats, meads, and other foods of the Nine Realms, and is capable of making with the proper items a feast that would match any of the halls of Valhalla. While not fully profiicent in all of the foods of MIdgard, Volstagg can, with proper instruction, make and match any meal. Also he is amazingly adept at the logistics of organizing, preparing, and serving large meals for elite bodies. Surprising even to many of his closest friends, Volstagg is among some of the greatest non-magical chefs in Asgard who are not gods. Storytelling: High - From his long years of service to Asgard as well as his seemingly enhanced opinions of himself, Volstagg is quite capable of telling amazing stories of his experiences (most of which feature himself and seem to exaggerate his own contributions). He is capable of keeping large groups enthralled at telling entertaining stories of his experiences. He loves telling stories and loves it more when they are listened to. He can tell amazing tales, and is particularly fond of entertaining young children for whom otherwise might be terrified in circumstances, and enjoys doting on them. Tactician: Low - Volstagg has had many thousands of years of experience at combat, but his age and general lethargy have led his tactical abilities to wane. However, he is still a canny fighter who takes advantage of those who would underestimate him, and is capable of outwitting and outfighting the common enemies of Asgard and playing his role in a melee. Etiquette: Low - Volstagg the Voluminous has, from his long experiences and service with his friend Thor and the Warriors Three, a sense of Asgardian etiquette and what appropriate behavior is in most locations of the Nine Realms and is a minimally capable negotiator and diplomat - particularly when food is involved! Horsemanship: Low - Volstagg is capable of riding Asgardian horses or other forms of beasts and mounts, however he is not remotely as adept as he once was. However he is capable of riding a mount, whether flying or ground based, in combat to an average degree of capability. Powers and Abilities Superhuman Strength - Thanks to his Asgardian physiology, even diluted from his long age and slovenly ways, Volstagg is capable of lifting approximately thirty five tons at most. Superhuman Durability - Volstagg has the standard Asgardian enhanced physiology and resistance to most forms of damage, and can take blows from other superhuman adversaries. He is capable of under normal circumstances shrugging off low levels of gunfire even without armor thanks to his girth. In general it would take something capable of damaging a tank to be capable of inflicting significant harm upon him. Regeneration - Volstagg has standard Asgardian regenerative abilities, and while he cannot regenerate limbs, he is capable of healing from all but the most brutal blows and quickly recovering should he not be furtherly injured. Under normal circumstances Volstagg can heal roughly ten times as fast as a normal human, and is virtually immune to most non-magical diseases, poisons, or toxins (other than vast, vast amounts of alcohol). Agility '''- Volstagg has moderately advanced agility by Asgardian standards, however mostly withered by age. As such, he is roughly five times as agile and capable of responding to attacks than an average human. Specials '''Immortality - As an Asgardian, Volstagg is several thousand years old and cannot die from age or natural disease. However, his advanced age as an Asgardian has lead to a seeming decline in some of his physical, but not mental abilities. He can be killed from overwhelming injury and is not truly immortal, but his lifespan is unlikely to end under normal circumstances. Family Matters - As married to the wonderful Hildebund and a father, as well as a member of the Warriors Three and a steadfast ally of them and Thor, Volstagg has friends to call on in times of need and is an enemy of those who would target his friends. However, his numerous young children can be a target and they are not of an age where they could defend themselves. Veteran Superhero - Volstagg is of advanced age as an adventuror, and has done what few Asgardian warriors have done - retire to tend to his family. His long lifespan and numerous experiences have lent to his wide variety of stories. Resources, Gear, and Paraphernalia Warriors Three: Volstagg is a member of the Warriors' Three, Thor's best friends and steadfast allies, and can call upon them for aid should he need it, and be obligated to aid them in turn. He is thier friend and their enemies are his enemies. Also he can call upon the resources of Asgard as appropriate for an elderly warrior. Family: Volstagg has been married for many thousands of years to the wonderful Hildegund, and they have several children together, many of which have come upon their own age and experiences. Volstagg has retired from being a full time warrior of Asgard to enjoy his marriage and help take care of his family. Weapons: Volstagg does not have personalized weapons, but has ready access to the weapons, steed, and armor of a normal Asgardian warrior from his travels and under certain circumstances should Thor or one of the other Warriors Three provide them have access to superior equipment. His preferred weapon is a non-customized standard Asgardian double bladed axe. Flaws and Drawbacks Age: Volstagg has reached an advanced age, even by Asgardian standards. This, combined with his slovenly ways, retirement from active adventuring, and gluttony has lead to a somewhat decline in his physical capabilities from his peak. Cowardice: On the outside, Volstagg might seem a coward to many, preferring not to fight and otherwise remain over in the back of a melee and battle. When called to he will fight, and fight effectively, but by normal Asgardian standards he will often be the last to charge into a brawl and the first to withdraw, and he will value his own dignity and health where others would flail freely. Boastful: Volstagg is boastful of his own prowess and will exaggerate his own capabilities in a fight and minimize the contributions of others often. Glutton: Volstagg is a glutton and lazy even by the standards of a successful Asgardian Warrior, and has immense girth. He consumes vast amounts of food and mead, and this has helped contribute to his decline as a warrior from his prime. Enemies: As Thor's friend, and one of the Warrior's Three, Volstagg is an adversary of any enemies of the group as well as Asgard, and they include some extremely powerful villains who might target him. Relationships Hildegund: His wife of many thousands of years, Volstagg is happily married to her and they have a large family of children of varying ages that Volstagg is loyal to and loves more than anything - even food. Sif: 'Sif is his steadfast friend and in the abscence of Thor the one that Volstagg is most apt to listen to the orders of out in a fight. 'Thor: The Warriors Three are loyal to Thor, and his steadfast friends and allies from many eons of adventuring together. Volstagg's first loyalty is to Thor, and he would gladly (albeit with a great deal of reluctance) be willing to lay down his life for his friend, and will even go against Odin himself to aid Thor. Fandral: Fandral, the swashbuckling warrior is Volstagg's friend, for all the times that Fandral pokes fun at his girth there are few that can better watch one another's side, and Fandral is also apt to playfully let Volstagg take credit for some of the successes of the Warriors and not call him too blatantly on some of Volstagg's excesses. Hogun: The silent warrior of the Warrior's Three, Volstagg gets along relatively well with Hogun and trusts his friend implicitly, and will even occasionally give Hogun credit! Odin: His leige lord, the King of Asgard, as a resident and warrior ultimately Volstagg's loyalty is to his King. Ham: Volstagg loves ham. As in the food. And mead. And food in general. And boasting while consuming vast quantities of food. And mead. And particularly well cooked ham. Characters with Rels Set Fandral:People call him 'the Enormous' with good reason. Fandral has never met anyone with even half the appetite Volstagg has. Whatever the legends say of it him... they fall far short of reality. Volstagg may act the fool, the clown etc, he he is truly a warrior at heart, and Fandral respects him greatly. Staff Notes Category:Sheets Category:Earth-24800 Sheets